


Hopeful Pining

by lilacnightmares



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, First Dates, First Love, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Mentioned 707 | Choi Luciel, Writing Trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacnightmares/pseuds/lilacnightmares
Summary: Saeran and Yoosung go on their first date. It’s a little awkward, to say the least.Writing Trade for @BisexualRay on Tumblr.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Kim Yoosung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Hopeful Pining

“Um, Saeran… you’re staring at me again… is there something wrong with my face or um...?”

“...No.”

No? 

What did he mean by just no? 

What was this anyway? 

This blond was currently seated in the middle of an ice cream parlor across from Saeran Choi, and he wasn’t exactly sure how to go about handling this in a way that wouldn’t make him look like an idiot. It was a little… awkward. 

There was always a buffer when they were talking or hanging out, and that would be games, or their phones, or even somebody else in the room like Saeyoung. It was easy to speak with him on the phone, and when they did hang out in person, it was Yoosung that was leading most of the conversation. Saeran would nod every now and again but respectfully listen to him. 

For a while, he hadn’t even been sure that Saeran liked him. He just assumed that maybe he was tolerating Yoosung as he “tolerated” Saeyoung. It was hard to guess how he was feeling because he didn’t show what he was feeling; He was more so the kind of person he showed his feelings with his actions. 

Well, that’s Yoosung assumed. 

Saeran never told him to leave, nor did he ever suggest he wasn’t standoffish to any of the affection that Yoosung gave him. It was and had always been these little things, grabbing his hands, or pulling him in a hug. Yoosung was always the one that initiated the contact but yeah, Saeran never told him off. 

When Saeyoung did stuff like that, he would either tell him off or suggest that he stop doing lest he wanna lose those precious hands of his. He’d yelp and get out of dodge, for the time being, pouting the whole time about being kicked off. When Yoosung did stuff like that, he wasn’t pushed away. 

Saeran quietly accepted it. 

Of course, the first few times had been a little iffy. Saeran was still trying to adjust to interaction with others, and because he did not have a clue about certain social cues, he just wouldn’t connect two and two. He would stare at Yoosung’s outstretched hand like he had sprouted a second head when he was offered it, or his entire body would tighten like a rock if he received a quick hug. 

He never said anything in an irritated tone to Yoosung, though, even in the very beginning when they were first just starting to hang around each other. His actions had always been a little aloof but never in such a way that made Yoosung feel like Saeran didn’t like him. 

After all, he and Saeran had been spending so much time together in his recovery period. Seven had suggested that they hang out, and Yoosung came over with the intention to play some games with Saeran. The rest was, as they say, history, so to speak. 

Yoosung had been pretty scared about going out with Saeran. 

Well, no, maybe using the word scared isn’t the idea that he would use to describe how he was feeling. He wasn’t scared. He was excited about being able to hang out with him after quietly and anxiously pining for the redhead. 

It was more like he had butterflies in his stomach that he couldn’t ignore no matter how hard he tried to focus on something else. He knew that Saeran didn’t hate him or consider him a menace, but he was still waiting and searching for some kind of outburst from him with any kind of emotion that would let him know if Saeran was really  _ really  _ interested. 

Well, Saeran asking him if he wanted to go out to get ice cream was the first step. His cheeks had been tinged with the smallest hint of pink to them, and Yoosung hadn’t known how to react other then blurt out a yes. 

He nervously tucked a strand of loose hair from his hair and patted it back down as his eyes fell down onto the table. 

Oh, God. 

Did he look dumb? 

Was Saeran just being nice to him because he pitied him? 

Was Saeran silently judging him for how awful he was? 

Had he somehow tricked Saeran into thinking that he was a lot more interested then he actually was and now he was just realizing his grave mistake in wanting to spend time with him?

Clearly, his concerns had been written all over his face because Saeran was still looking at him. 

He just had this way of looking at somebody, and somehow know what they were thinking. He just knew how to read people’s face and their body language; It might have been because he was always around his brother, and Saeyoung was one of the most expressive people that he knew. 

“Um,” Yoosung rubbed the back of his head. “I’m sorry I’m not all that interesting to hang out with.”

Saeran just scoffed at that mention. His tone was normally blunt and rather abrasive, he knew that it was nothing against him at first. “If I didn’t want to hang out with you, then we wouldn’t be doing this right now, Yoosung.” 

“Oh,” he said, quietly. He lifted his glass of milk and took a long sip before setting it down and looking back up at Saeran. “Well, I guess you’re right.” 

Saeran reached underneath and took hold of Yoosung’s hand. He continued to stare at him with those narrowed green eyes, never letting his gaze wander a moment as Yoosung swallowed. Those eyes of his were the first thing that Yoosung ever took notice of, and they made him feel some kind of way instead. 

Especially after he had just watched him eat an entire strawberry sundae with the works, included. 

Yoosung’s heart began to pound against his ribcage. 

He pressed a hand to the bridge of his nose and shook his head in disbelief. “I can’t believe I have to say this out loud but I thought you already understood this, Yoosung. I like you, and I like hanging out with you. If I didn’t like you or if I couldn’t stand you we wouldn’t be out on a date right now.” 

“...Wait, this is a date?” 

Saeran just stared at him. He sighed, not believing his own taste in a romantic partner. “...You are unbelievably lucky you are cute. I hope you are aware of that, Yoosung.” 


End file.
